Beautiful Tradegy
by JenniferWatson221B
Summary: Meet Alvin Reynolds, normally he is a happy go lucky kind of guy, but after the loss of a loved one he loses himself in greif but within gaining a miraculous does it change him for the better? or aide him in something he is going to regret? Could he be the one to finally stop Hawk moth?
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug Fanfic

*DISCLAIMER!* I personally dont own the rights to any of the rights to Miraculous Lady bug or any of the characters.  
Credit to Grant Sullivan for his adaptation, and the creation of Alvin renolds.

AN- It has been a long while since I have been able to write due to some personal stuff but now I am back and what better to start with a ladybug fanfic? I have an idea for this, so you know this is going to have many chapters! XD I am taking this in a different way so your thoughts I would more then welcome and appreciate! I hope you enjoy!

 _Nothing was ever really explained to me when my little sister passed away. I mean i was young at the time so I just got confused on how she could be there one moment and gone the next. I remember mum sitting me down while I heard dad hysterically cry out. The look in her eyes was distinctive. Pain. She was speaking me to me like she was gone herself._  
 _"Hunny, no come on please put that down. Mummy needs to tell you something." She spoke barley taking the toy train out of my hands. Right so did paris need my train? i thought at the time. I looked at my mum to let her know she had my attention now._  
 _"Mummy if she wants my train give it to her. I got more in my box." I smiled at her to let her know things were okay. I just remember wanting both my mum and dad to know things will be okay. If paris wants the toy give her the toy, but mum lifted her hand to cover her mouth as a sob escaped her. "No hunny, its paris she's gone."_

 _"Gone where Mummy?"_

 _The wind crept around my room as I woke up to the window wide open. Stood directly at the end of my bed was Cat Noir. He wasnt smiling, but he held his hand out, in his palm a small silver heartshaped locket. I knew instantly what it was._  
 _"Thanks" I gave a half smile taking it from him, and holding it as tight as i could._  
 _"I think we need to talk." His voice stern. Should I be taking him seriously._  
 _"I think i need to wake up." I put to him swinging my legs of the side of my bed, only to be greeted by a freezing cold floor. I tried to think back to what i did yesterday but it wouldnt come to me. Why couldnt i remember?_  
 _"Okay... Okay i give up what is this mysterious topic that needs to be discussed." grabbing a hoody of the end of the bed I covered my bare chest, and readjusted my shorts._  
 _"I... I dont know how to tell you this." His voice broke at the end. Was cat Noir crying in my bedroom? Thats not exactly how I wanted this to happen._  
 _"C'mon chat spit it out." Holding back saying cat got your tongue not knowing if my humour would be beneficial in this situation._  
 _"Your girlfriend. I couldnt save her."_  
 _"Save her from what?" I asked not sure if i wanted the answer._  
 _"Its wendy. she's gone."_

 _"Gone where?"_

The tension around felt thick, all I wanted to do was run but my body was stood frozen. I looked around at the people looking down to where I couldnt. I didnt know if I was strong enough to say goodbye. Just please give me a sign that your still here. Tell me I'm going to be okay. Let me feel your familiar warmth that soothed me. Help me see that the world isn't this big scary place because I have to live it now without you. Babe please I don't think I can go on. I let my knees drop to the floor which in turn made everyone that was around to gasp in concern. I gripped onto the earth. Holding tight like I was holding it responsible. My mum dropped down beside me hugging me the best she could as we watched Wendys parents chuck the dirt in. Now it was my turn and my body froze. I wanted so badly for this not to be happening.

"forever and always Babe" I let a small sob escape me as I dropped not only dirt but a single white Rose.

No one stayed long, eventually they dropped out and all i could do was just sit there. I reasured my mum that I would be fine getting myself home but I could tell she was reluctant to go. Once I was alone i looked up to the sky, knowing full well who I was blaming for this. Once Chat had told me that he couldnt save him for weeks i spent finding out the last moments she had became everything to me. It turned out that this guy called Hawkmoth has this power? where he can put evil into a blissfully pure butterfly, that in turn would find that person he singles out, but they have to be feeling a negative emotion. It flies to the target and infects a specific item on them. In my Wendys case it was my locket. Ladybug and Cat Noir had got the akuma so they call it but they left her. She was fragile enough as it was. Yeah its true that she wouldnt remember what she had done, but others would I mean theres bound to be videos and what not surfacing on the internet. After this all I dont blame them I blame Hawkmoth. He took something I loved away from me, So im going to do the same to him not as servere but enough to stop him I just had to find out who that was. As grim as that sounds, there was a time before where I wouldnt beleive in violence. Now? I just want to stop him, even if it costs my soul i can swear to you im going to do just that.

The wind swept in through the open window taking all the bits of paper along with it. One piece fell to the floor like a leaf from a tree in autumn, It was this that caught Alvin's attention. He knew what was on the papers, but he often had this thing where he rights or draws so much that he forgets what he has done. His fingers barley touching the carpet picked the paper up like it was fragile, like it could crumble under his touch. He smiled to himself and fondly remembered what had inspired him to write this fiction.

"ALLLLVVVIIIINNNN VISSSITORRR!" His mum called from downstairs, they live in this 2 story building that's central in Paris. I could literally walk to the tower now if I wanted. The novelty he thought would have worn off by now like it was meant for the tourists like Christmas is for kids. It never did for him, there's just something so captivating about the tower making him feel like he could never get tired of looking at it.

"COMING!" Alvin called back grabbing his black messenger bag from the chair. Placing the paper down on his bed he left his room to see who had been waiting for him. Awkwardly sat on the sofa eagerly anticipating him was this girl who took him back the moment his eyes rested on her. She had long blonde hair tied back into a pony with a jacket to match. Curiosity settled as he made his way in, he could see from the corner of his eye his mum beaming in the kitchen. We've only been here a week and you got yourself a girlfriend. He knew that's what she would have said.

"Hi there!" He wondered what it would be like for them to hear his accent? Would she find it endearing? Wait. He thought. Why am I caring what this girl thinks? He took the thought back thinking it was a little harsh, this girl could be nice.

"eurgh take your time newbie. I am the mayors daughter as you know, so blah blah blah stick with me you'll be fine. Now im walking you to school because im making Adrien jealous. Don't be getting any ideas." She said this all while checking out her nails on one hand and holding out her bag for me to take with her other. I stepped back and raised an eyebrow at her, he bought back the thought. Something didn't sit right with him about her.

"okay. Nice to meet you too. I think I can find my own way though thanks. Doors there" He gestured towards the door. He had enough respect for himself not to go along with her. Although he hoped that school wouldn't be as bad now.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need me.!" She threw down her bag as she stood up. "No I need breakfast" Starting to picture what it was he was going to eat. He didn't notice her walk out. Shrugging he walked to the kitchen.

"well she is a character." His mother sighed mixing what ever it was in the pan. "Mmmmmm… 'ell me .bout it." He managed to get out after shoving a croissant into his mouth. How he loved these things. He was about to ask his mum for directions when he heard a knock at the door. Quickly peering into the living room for that girls bag. He didn't catch her name.

"Hi" now a blonde haired boy was stood in front of him, he watched the boy nervously laugh. "hello to you." Alvin smiled resting against the door frame.

"I take it you met chloe? Sorry about that." "Don't be sorry. It lead me to meeting you." Alvin said honestly then watched and waited for the boy to get uncomfortable but he didn't. "Adrien" He smiled holding out his hand. "Alvin." He took his hand but man his eyes were intoxicating.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched on as Adrien nervously laughed, I now realise it had been a moment where we were just looking intently at each other.  
"Sorry." I said quick and grabbed my jacket off the side. "Your heading to school right?" we quickly fell into step with each other as I took in the sites around me. People around here seemed more relaxed then they did back home. Looking at the streets theres no sign of chewing gums or empty cans everything seemed so much cleaner. Wendy would have liked it here I caught myself thinking. A small nudge broke my train of thought as adrien had been trying to talk to me.  
"You alright buddy? You fell quiet."  
"Sorry i just..." I couldnt find the words like I was tongue tied almost.  
We got to the school alot quicker then I thought, we were walking up the front steps when adrien had replied. "Its okay, the look on your face seemed like you were deep in thought."  
"Ah so you were looking at my face then were you?" I smiled cheekily at him as we steered into the classroom.  
"Ah so i take it your the new boy?" i looked to my side to see a tanned boy wearing a wide grin.  
"Leave him alone, I met him first." The familiar screech of the voice and shuddered when realising chloe was pulling at my arm. standing as though my body was made out of stone I went to reply but stopped.  
"Chloe," a girls voice sighed from the side of me. She had blue hair. Her eyes, they were just wow. "Im sure that he can make up his own mind." She continued as I took in that she smelled like cookies. I like this girl I thought.  
"Oh what ever." Chloe let go to slump onto her desk. Atleast she had one thing going for her i smiled, she's persistent. I turned to look at the blue haired girl and her friend i didnt notice before.  
"Erm thankyou?" I felt like maybe that was the right thing to say.  
"You dont have to thank me, its like an unwritten rule here." She and her friend laughed as they went to their seats. It turned out I sat infront of her.

The day went rather well i thought, nothing much had happend other then at one moment when they had been assigned to fill out some sheets, i turned to ask her if she had pen. everyone but her seemed to realise i could have asked adrien, I mean he had four laid out on his desk but she didnt so it was cool. I knew within moments that she had another name written across her heart, but flirting wasnt written off completly. The bell rung, and it seemed I was first out the door. I did think about sticking around for them, but I wanted to have some time for myself.

I walked by this cute bakery that smelled of cookies straight away. it was now I realised I never got the girls name. Seeing that they were still open I was welcomed in. One really tall man, and a petite women both sharing a warm smile.  
"I would like to buy some of your cookies. Thats if you wouldnt mind."  
"It would be our pleasure." The womens sing song tone in her voice came through clear.  
"So tell us son, we havent seen you around here before, you new?" The guys tone is more husky.  
"Yeah well my dad you see, he's kind of big in football."  
"Really would I have heard of him?"  
"I doubt it but his name is Jonathen Renolds." I replied gleefully taking the bag of warm cookies to from the women, and handing her the change.  
"No way. Thats amazing!" The guy slammed his hands down on the counter. hard enough to make everything shake.  
"I guess so." I sighed knowing the truth of the effect having a famous dad has.  
"Whats wrong hunny?" the women put her hands on mine out of concern i guess.  
"Oh nothing its just he travels alot."  
"So you miss your dad?" She filled the rest for me.  
"I guess."  
She gave me a sad smile but before i left the man had pulled me in for a hug, telling me that from now on I would come here if i needed anything.

The bell rung as i exited cookies in hand.


End file.
